


Lover (Zutara)

by needybuckley



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), this took me forever to brainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needybuckley/pseuds/needybuckley
Summary: Basically Katara admits her feelings to Zuko before his coronation.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 169





	Lover (Zutara)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of the night. I just really liked the idea of writing this to Taylor Swift's song 'Lover'.
> 
> It's kind of short so I might come back later and clean it up a little bit and make it a little longer.

Katara realized that she loved Zuko when she saw him on ground after taking Azula's lighting for her. Maybe she loved him before that, shes not sure but in that moment she knew. There were moments that they exchanged even since the catacombs and every one seemed to know but them. The stolen glances, the constant touching, even if it was just the brush of an elbow or a hands touching but never hand holding even though they both itched for it. Things changed for Katara in the catacombs, her offering to try to heal Zuko's scar and resting her hand on his scarred cheek, something he never let anyone do.

Zuko never let anyone get to close to him or touch his scar, but for Katara he did. He wasn't sure why at the time, just that it felt right and he leaned into her touch. It was soft and caring and the look in her bright blue eyes told him that she meant what she said. Maybe it was because she was the first person she connected to and opened up about her mother. The Fire Nation took their mothers away from both of them and he could feel her pain. 

It was an hour or so before Zuko's coronation to become Fire Lord and Katara has this feeling that this was the time to tell him that she loved him. That she thinks shes loved him since the catacombs and even through her journey to forgiving him for the betrayal that happened that day. She rounds the corner of the hallway and finds Zuko struggling to but his robe on due to his lighting injury. 

"Do you want some help that?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Katara" he breathed, a little surprised. "Please." 

She laughed and walked over to him grabbing the robe and carefully helping him put his arm through the sleeve. She helped him put on the rest of his coronation attire and she couldn't help but noticed how beautiful he looked as she smoothed out the wrinkles on the sleeves and chest. She rested her hand on the part of his chest where the new scar would be from the lighting and she looked up at him with tears starting to pool in her eyes. 

"Katara. I'm okay" Zuko said, reaching up to wipe the tear that fell from her eye with his thumb. 

"When I saw Azula's lighting hit you, I was afraid. Afraid I-" she sniffed, trying her told back her tears and looked away from Zuko, not sure if she could finish.

Zuko gently brushed his hand underneath her chin and brought her gaze back to him. "Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid of losing you. I can't lose you Zuko. I'm not sure I could bare it." she reached up and dragged her thumb across the smooth yet rough skin of Zuko's scar feeling him lean into her touch.

Zuko was quiet for moment, feeling that Katara had more to say and told himself that he would wait and feel her warmth against him because he loved her. He held her graze for what seemed liked forever and he parted his lips "Katara-"

"Zuko, I love you" she blurted out, cutting him off. "I've loved you for a long time now. Probably since the catacombs and Ba Sing Se, I don't know but when you took that lighting for me I knew that I loved you because I was so scared that you weren't going to make it and I wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you."

Zuko smiled and cupped her face with both hands and closed the distance between them. Her lips were soft and she smelled of rain and sea water. Her hands wrapped around his waist as he dragged his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry which she happily accepted. Katara pulled away first to breathe and she looked up at Zuko with a feeling of relief. She was scared he might reject her after outburst of feelings and smiled back at her with his golden eyes never leaving her blue ones. 

Zuko kept his hand on Katara's cheek, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "I love you too, Katara. I always have. For me, it's always been you."

A guard cleared his throat to catch their attention, "Sorry it's just that they're ready to begin your coronation."

Zuko sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

The guard nodded back and quickly left Zuko and Katara alone. 

Zuko took a deep breath and Katara looked at him with such belief he could believe he could do anything with her by his side. She leaned up and kissed him softly but slowly, then held out her hand to him. He smiled at her and gladly took it, interlacing their fingers.

"Lets go make you the new Fire Lord."

Zuko knew in that moment that Katara was his _lover_ and he would love her for the rest of his life. 


End file.
